


Pigs in Space: Generations

by DaibhidC



Category: Muppets Tonight, The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: At last, the moment some people have possibly been waiting for; the historical meeting between the classicPigs in Spacecrew and the crew ofPigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine, The Next Generation of ...PIIIIGS IIIIIN SPAAAAAAAAAAACE!





	1. The Pig from Tomorrow

**_Stardate: Probably a Tuesday_ **

Miss Piggy, the newly appointed first mate of the SS _Swinetrek_ , checked her metallic pink uniform in the mirror. She was about to enter the bridge for the first time, and was determined to make a good impression. Although, given that her captain was an idiot, she wasn’t entirely sure who she wanted to impress.

Suddenly, another pig materialised in front of her. The intruder had blonde hair similar to her own, but worn in a curious style that piled up around her forehead.  She wore a lycra outfit with a badge that somewhat resembled First Mate Piggy’s own Swinefleet insignia, although the lightning bolt had been replaced with an arrowhead.

"Piggy, listen to _moi_ ,” said the newcomer, “I am your … ever-so-slightly older self, and I come from the future with a warning. The whole galaxy may be at stake! You must…”

But before she could say anything more, she disappeared again.

Piggy shrugged.  “Eh, can’t have been that important.”

 

**_Stardate: Many years later_ **

The other Miss Piggy blinked and looked round. She was back in the science lab of the SS _Swinetrek II_ , the HogHeaven-class replacement for the WhenPigsFly-class ship she’d been originally posted on, and to which she had briefly returned. The ship’s captain, P.J. Pighead, and alien science officer, Craniac, hovered over her.

“Well?” Captain Pighead asked her, “Did you delivair ze messaige?”

Piggy glared at him “I was there for about five seconds, of course I didn’t deliver the message! I barely got as far as ‘I come from the future’!”

“Sorry,” said Craniac, his exposed brain crinkling further with concentration as he pressed switches. “I think I can probably maintain the time displacement for longer, but I need more power.” He shrugged, “Maybe having it run on internal power to avoid draining the ship’s systems wasn’t the best idea. Or maybe I just need more AA batteries.”

“Nevair mahnd,” said Pighead reassuringly, “We can trah again in ze mohnin’.”

“Sure,” muttered Piggy, “If it’s not too late by then.”

 

**_Stardate: That probably-a-Tuesday again_ **

“Zo, you zay you vere visited by a strange apparition?” asked Dr Julius Strangepork.

“Yeah, it materialised here, said something about coming from the future and then vanished again. I thought you might have an explanation, since you’re supposed to be our science guy.”

“Oh, ja, I’m zure zere’s a zimple explanation,” Strangepork assured her, as he wrote “First Mate possibly cuckoo in zer noggin” in his electronotebook.

 

**_Stardate: Many years and one day later_ **

“Okay, Crainiac, you’re sure it’ll work this time?” Piggy asked as she re-entered the timeporter.

“Of course, no problem. Just as long as you don’t get distracted. And don’t tell them to much, or you could change history.”

“That’s right,” agreed Officer Snorty, “We could end up in a future where humans have taken over the Earth or something!”

“Okay, let’s go for iiiiiii…”

And she vanished.

“Remahnd me,” said Captain Pighead thoughtfully, “’Ow do we know eef eet ‘as worked?”

Craniac studied a read-out intently before shrugging again. “When she comes back, we ask her. And if she _doesn’t_ come back, it didn’t.”


	2. Unif-oink-ation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we left the crews of the _Swinetreks_ , First Mate Piggy of the _Swinetrek II_ was being sent back in time to a point when First Mate Piggy of the _Swinetrek I_ was having her sanity questioned for seeing herself travelling back in time. To find out why, read the second chapter of _Pigs in Space: Generations_ , the unnecessary crossover episode of...  
>  _PIIIIIGS IIIIN SPAAAAAAAAAACE!_

**_Stardate: Yep, back to Tuesday_ **

Despite Dr Strangepork’s suspicions about her mental state, First Mate Piggy had begun her first duty shift. She’d been carefully briefed by Admiral Oldboar about how to work around Captain Hogthrob’s incompetence, but she couldn’t help thinking it would be much simpler and quicker to just tell him he was an idiot and they were going to do things _her_ way.

As she instead tactfully suggested that _maybe_ it would be better if the ship was pointing in the direction they were supposed to be going in,  the apparition appeared again.

“Right. Now _this_ time, let’s skip the chit chat, okay? I am here from the future to...”

“ _Ach der leiber_!” exclaimed Strangepork, “First Mate Piggy vasn’t making vit zer hallucinations after all!”

“Of course I wasn’t, buster!” snapped the present-day Piggy. (Well, not _actually_ the present from our perspective, obviously,  because sci-fi. The not-as-far-in-the-future Piggy.)

“Clearly, this is an alien shapeshifter attempting to pose as  a member of my crew,” declared Link, on the basis of no evidence whatsoever, “In which case, I would like to make it absolutely clear that I surrender completely and would like to use the one holophone call I’m entitled to under the Galactic Convention to call my mommy.”

“Oh, for… I’m not an alien shapeshifter. I’m _moi_ from the future. And I don’t have much time. Captain Hogthrob, do you remember when you met Zebadiah Crackling, the inventor of the _Swinetrek_ ’s engines?”

“Um, I guess so. He’d retired to some out-of-the-way planet with … an alien shapeshifter! It’s you, isn’t it?” He pulled the red alert lever, and alarms began flashing. First Mate Piggy sighed and pulled the lever back again.

“Sorry about that,” she said to her future counterpart, “If _vous_ could continue?”

“Thank you. He gave you something and you put it in your locker in the _Swinetrek_ ’s rec room, yes? Captain Hogthrob, _we need that locker combination_!”

“Seriously?” said the younger Piggy, “All this for a _locker combination_?”

“I know, I know. But it’s important. Well, captain?”

Link stared blankly into space. “Hold on … it’s coming … seven ...”

Everyone waited.

“That’s it. Seven. I knew it’d come back to me.”

“That’s not even a combination!” the future Piggy protested “You can’t have a combination of one number!”

The other Piggy shrugged, “You’ve presumably known this bozo longer than I have; do _you_ think he could remember a combination of more than one number?”

“Yeah, okay. Seven it is, then. Thank you and goodbye.”

And she faded away.

“O- _kay_ ,” said Piggy, “Don’t bother explaining what that was about or anything.”

“Temporal physics,” explained Strangepork, “Zhe couldn’t tell us anysing zat might haff changed zer future. Ozzerwise humans could have taken over zer Earth or somesing!”

“Hold on,” said Link, “Why couldn’t she just have asked me in the future about my locker combination? Is it possible something terrible happens to me and I’m no longer able to answer questions?”

“Well, she might not have told us anything about the future,” said Piggy, “but maybe she’s given us something to look forward to.”

Dr Strangepork chuckled at this, while Link just looked bewildered.

 

**_Stardate: Many years later, where this whole mess started_ **

Piggy rematerialised  in the timeporter. “Okay, guys, I’ve got it. The combination is _seven_!”

“’Ow can sevain be a combination?” asked Pighead, “Eet ees onlay un numbair!”

“Don’t get me started,” Piggy replied.

Officer Snorty was already entering the number in the locker’s keypad. “Nope, it’s not working.”

“You know what?” said Piggy, “I’m not even surprised.”

 

**_Stardate: That Tuesday again_ **

Several hours after the future Piggy had departed, First Mate Piggy and Dr Strangepork were discussing their actual mission, when Link suddenly broke in with “Or was it six?”

They ignored him.

 

_WILL First Mate Piggy create a time loop by copying her future self’s hairstyle?_

_COULD humans take over the Earth?_

_MIGHT we ever learn what’s in Link’s locker, and therefore what any of this was actually_ about _?_

_Some, all or none of these questions may or may not be passingly referred to in the next syndicated rerun of …_

_PIIIIGS IIIN SPAAAAAAAAAAACE!_


End file.
